


Sunset Bloom

by Marlinsart (Marlinspirkhall)



Series: Star Trek Fanarts 2020 [23]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Comic, Digital Art, Episode: s06e05 Schisms, Fanart, Fancomic, Kissing, Love Poems, M/M, Poetry, Sunsets, data's poetry, sunset bloom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26482342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marlinspirkhall/pseuds/Marlinsart
Summary: Fanart based on data's poetry:And then we sat on the sand for some time, and observedHow the oceans that cover the world were perturbedBy the tides, and the orbiting moon overhead"How relaxing the sound of the waves is," you saidI began to expound upon tidal effectsWhen you asked me to stop, looking somewhat perplexedSo, I did not explain why the sunset turns redAnd we watched the occurence in silence, instead
Relationships: Data/Geordi La Forge
Series: Star Trek Fanarts 2020 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632751
Comments: 13
Kudos: 40





	Sunset Bloom

**Author's Note:**

> [Original tumblr post](https://marlinspirkhall.tumblr.com/post/629350182881984512/marlinspirkhall-got-inspired-by-datas-poetry)


End file.
